


薙刀与剑

by diggingape



Series: 警视厅故事 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diggingape/pseuds/diggingape
Summary: 属于警视厅au的前传作品，讲述柳但和春日局相识的小故事，主要是打剑【？】





	薙刀与剑

今日的教养课剑道道场非常热闹。  
“胜负已分！”  
胜者是凛然站立在右的柳生宗矩，同级的各位被他一一打败，现在所战胜的已是同级中最后一人。  
柳生确实是道场家的孩子，但在场同级也不乏像他这般从小培养的剑士，站立到现在属实算是天赋异禀的强者。  
这是非正式的试合，无非是练习之余的一些娱乐，但是在柳生战胜了三个对手之后大家被强烈的胜负之心所影响，逐渐演变到了前辈也在一旁围观的地步，俨然像是演武大会。  
“那么……”  
正有人要终止这场比赛，有人却阻止了他。  
“请等一等！”  
清朗的女声叫住了担当裁判的人。  
“不知道前辈是否接受异种试合？”  
护甲上写着“斋藤”的人从背后走过来，手上拿着薙刀。  
“女人？不行……”有人马上搭腔。  
“为何不行，在抓捕犯人时犯人会因为我是女人而留情吗？”斋藤非常强硬地反驳回绝她的人，“况且我要挑战的前辈并不是您吧？”  
“你这家伙……！那么由我先来！”  
“那就让您来试试我的能力足不足够好了！”  
柳生没有表示什么不满，示意让出场地。  
道理上这着实不是应有的行为，但大家津津有味，于是竟就如此继续了。  
斋藤先攻。她中段持刀，凌厉地向迎击的前田攻击。  
剑尖碰击，接着是交锷。  
前田突刺向斋藤的面，但力度未够，被斋藤反击向胴。  
如此果断！前田有些乍舌。  
“一本！”  
第二回合前田显得很谨慎，他对斋藤的力道有了很深的印象。  
剑尖交击，斋藤的中线非常稳定。前田晃向小手，在被挡之际击向喉咙。  
“诶！”  
在如此一刻却被迅速拉开，斋藤重击他的腿，紧接着行云流水击打小手。  
前田被破了中线，他试图回归残心。  
“呀！”  
斋藤清朗的声音随着她对前田的面击而来，颇具气势地得下第二本。  
“一本！”  
前田很是狼狈地退下。  
“感谢前辈赐教。”斋藤答道。  
“哪里……”领教了一番，被二振出局的前田实在没了刚才的底气。  
柳生在一旁静静地看着，但气势与之前有了不同。  
“那么柳生前辈，可否赐教？”  
斋藤转向柳生，一如既往带着强烈的自信。  
“斋藤小姐确实很强。”  
柳生走过来。  
非常强烈的压迫感从双方袭来，斋藤有着强烈的自信的感染力，而柳生则有一种不可战胜的气质。  
大家都提起了非常高的兴趣。  
第一回合。  
斋藤中段持刀，她惯常的打法是攻击小腿来阻碍对手保持中线，继而攻向上段的有效部位。她引以为傲的是在求稳的薙刀道中保持了非常惊人的爆发力，这是让刚刚低估她的前田非常意想不到的，所以前田输得很是狼狈。  
柳生亦是中段持刀。斋藤从刚刚的观察中已经发现，柳生的优点是全无死角，上段下段都十足稳定，这就是他难以被击败的重要原因。在警视厅道场多少是鲁莽的人占多，柳生却十分之静，这是他的出众之处。  
刃与刃互相试探，斋藤相比对前田时显得更谨慎。  
斋藤的切先押住了柳生的剑，柳生的刃试探向小手，接着虚晃一招，击向面部。  
斋藤防住这一击而向后一步，改为上段。  
双方僵持之际，平息凝神。  
劈砍！斋藤先手一步。  
柳生站住，抬手防面之后逼近斋藤，接着是面击。  
“一本！”  
斋藤吃下一击。  
第二回合开始斋藤反倒更加果断，她发觉到了柳生的剑的一些手感。  
交锷之后退击，这一次是斋藤防住柳生的面，柳生选择防御之时被斋藤逮住，足突迅速切换，直指咽喉。  
中线被夺反应失衡，柳生竟被得了一本。  
接着就是第三回合，这最后一回合聚集了所有人的目光，无人能判断出胜负的流向。  
剑的试探更加谨慎，但多了几分进取之意。斋藤由中段切至下段，柳生的防守滴水不漏，双方有来有往。  
二人注视着对方，一方有着压倒性的冷静，另一方有着超绝的果断。  
交锷，随之击打。短短三分钟却好似有三日一般的流动，直到最后示意平手。  
“结束了！”担当裁判的老师终止了这场非正式比赛，“虽然精彩但也要继续练习了。”  
“那么这算是谁赢呢……”  
观众间有不同看法，但战斗的双方倒是干脆利落，二人毫无再战之意，似是分出了高下。  
“感谢前辈。”  
柳生对斋藤的感谢微微颔首致意，若有若无展露出一个少见的笑容。  
“诶……”斋藤有些愣神。

 

隔了一周，大家都对这场精彩的试合逐渐忘怀的时候，斋藤终于获得了自己的新岗位。  
斋藤福今年刚刚入职，之前有些差错让她没被分配到正式的职位，在剑道指导室做了一段时间。百无聊赖，就更加追求起武道，再及她本就是高中获得过优胜的选手，很少输给道场的其他人，但也是在与柳生打成平手之后才被人喊什么“道场之鬼”的荒唐外号。  
这一回是被分去分店的刑事课，这让她非常期待。  
“就是这里了，斋藤小姐，这是你的座位。”  
和善的前辈领她到了座位，随后表示并不是她的直属前辈，让她稍等。  
斋藤坐下以后填写表格。刚刚填完，抬头一看，她的前辈来了。  
“柳生前辈？！”  
“哦？是‘道场之鬼’小姐。”  
“不、这种称呼……”  
斋藤不好意思地放下笔，站起来面对柳生。  
“那么以后请多多指教！”  
至于这两人的组合成为警视厅传说就是以后的事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个是属于警视厅au的鼎之脚故事的前传，但是目前整个系列还没有写多少所以主要也是满足我想要写剑道的短文……


End file.
